Many modern diesel engines contain fuel injection systems that allow the engine to start at low ambient temperatures without starting aids. When an engine is started, a lag time exists until a sufficient amount of engine oil circulates to lubricate engine components such as crankshaft bearings, connecting rod bearings, and turbocharger bearings. The lag time between engine starting and circulation of engine oil sufficient to lubricate engine components increases when ambient temperature is lower, particularly when engine oil has a larger viscosity number. The lag in sufficient lubrication to lubricate engine components may result in damage to components of the engine, including the turbocharger. In order to limit or prevent this type of damage, an oil with a lower viscosity number may be used, such that the oil flows better at low ambient temperatures, or an engine may be provided with a block heater, or an oil heater, that warms the engine, including the oil, allowing the oil to circulate more effectively at low ambient temperatures. However, the use of oil with a lower viscosity number, an engine block heater, or an oil heater all require a vehicle operator to take action. Therefore, a need exists for an engine having an electronically controlled starting method that sufficiently lubricates engine components.